deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fat Princess (All-Stars)
Fat Princess is a central character in the fantasy strategy game for the PlayStation 3, ''Fat Princess. ''The bubbly princess of Titania, '''Fat Princess' '''love of her people is only exceeded, and not marginally, by her love of cake. Defended by her most loyal and skilled soldiers, the princess searches the lands for more cake to appease her appetite. When a Royal Messenger describes a land with more cake that hasn't been depleted, the Princess goes to this land to find cake. Armed with her royal scepter, and defended by her Villagers, the Fat Princess battles the icons of her fellow PlayStation warriors for her sweet, sweet reward! Battle vs Sir Daniel Fortesque (All-Stars) (by Cfp3157) A misty fog covers an ancient crypt, moving slightly aside as the doors opened with an ominous creak. Out stepped, in knightly armor and armed from head to toe, Sir Daniel Fortesque. Once a cowardly liar and cheat, Sir Daniel has been given a second chance to fight back against the hordes of Zarok and the enemies of his homeland. Sir Dan hefted his sword in hand, yelling with valor "For Gallowmere!" and running forward. This charge of bravery was short, however, as our hero tripped on his own hammer, causing his skull to become dislodged and sent tumbling down the hill. Sir Dan stumbled about once more, searching in vain for his head onward into the fog.... Sir Daniel Fortesque: Meanwhile, the gates of Titania's closest fort near Gallowmere open to the sound of trumpets and horns. Their beloved Princess had begun her journey now, officially wandering the countrysides in search of the legendary land that the messenger had told her about. "Let's go, we need to find my cake!" She ordered, annoyed at the slow progress her servants were taking at hauling her enormous body. The Mage, finally annoyed by her all her complaining, summoned a gigantic cupcake mirage. "CAAAAAAAAKKE!!!!!!" She yelled, abandoning her servants as the Mage barely kept the mirage up. "Smart move, buddy." The Warrior commented, shrugging his sword back into a more comfortable place. The party continued onward, happening to enter into a quiet, unnoticeable graveyard.... Fat Princess: The Princess' party continued to march forth, searching in vain for this land with endless cake. The Mage, exhausted, let down the mirage of the cupcake. The Princess, thoroughly confused and annoyed, immediately sat down only to let out a yelp of pain. Sir Daniel continued to scratch the ground for his head, until he somehow heard a scream. Running toward the sound, Sir Dan's head glared at the headless skeleton. "Over. Here." It mumbled, still somewhat dazed after the Princess sitting on him. Princess disgustingly kicked the head back at the skeleton, shuddering at the grossness. The skeleton body picked up the head, before bowing."I am Sir Daniel Fortesque, hero fo Gallowmere!" Princess raised her eyebrow in suspective way, but her Warrio guard quickly drew his sword. "Stay away from our Princess!" he yelled, the Worker and Mage following suit. Sir Dan, sighing, drew his own sword and assumed a battle stance. TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Human Warriors